My Thoughts You Can't Decode
by LoveBug303
Summary: Basically my version of Twilight using the Jonas Brothers or 'Connect 3' because I cannot use Jonas Brothers without the story being deleted. I stood up and looked out the window of my room, I saw people outside walking down the street, three boys and tw
1. Forks

Chelsea's POV:

Maybe I was meant to be here for a reason, coming into Forks to live with my dad might not be such a bad idea. Since mom was traveling back and forth with her new boyfriend Rob, maybe I needed to be here, live a better life with my dad. I walked off my plane and looked around the airport for a sign of my dad. I finally laid my eyes on a sign saying

"Chelsea Anderson here!" I raised my eyebrows at my dads sudden enthusiasm for me coming here. See, my dad isn't one to show his emotions in any way possible, he usually would just say thing's pretending he didn't really care, but inside he did. I liked that about him, It meant no water works while I lived here.

I sighed and heaved my bag onto my shoulder as I walked over to my dad.

"Nice sign." I commented walking up to him.

He smirked and then it turned into a smile.

"Have a nice flight?" He asked lowering his sign seeing there was no need for it now.

"Sure, minus the sudden rain once we got here." I said awkwardly.

"Get used to it, it rains a lot here."

I sighed and followed him outside to his police car.

"We're seriously riding home in your cop car?" I asked getting in the passenger seat and buckling myself in.

"I just got off my shift so, yeah." He said getting in the driver seat and buckling up and then starting the ignition.

The car ride to my dad's- I mean, my new home was silent except for the light tapping of rain drops on the windows.

The silence between me and Charlie wasn't awkward at all surprisingly. Usually I'd be freaking out thinking of a conversation starter with anyone else, but this was different. It was, nice for a change, just the quiet no bickering of mother and daughter, or bickering of boyfriend and girlfriend at home. Just the light tapping of rain, and the sound of the car hitting tiny bumps on the road.

"Here we are." My dad said pulling into a small but reasonable drive way.

"Its finally nice to see where you- I mean we live." I said still getting used to the fact that I no longer lived in Arizona.

"You'll get used to the wacky weather, and living here soon, and it's pretty quiet here, and I know how you love the quiet." He said picking up my bags and taking them inside, me following behind him.

I looked around and breathed this new aroma, and the new surroundings in. The wooden stair case with old carpeting surrounding each step screamed that this place hasn't been updated recently.

I followed my dad upstairs.

"This is your room, I hope you like blue, I didn't know what other color to paint it." my dad said rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"It's nice." I said looking around and taking a seat on my bed.

"I hope you're ready to start school tomorrow."

"School? Already?" I questioned.

"Yeah, If you want to make it to your senior year, they're in the middle of this year, so you have to catch up." He said walking to my doorway.

"I guess." I sighed.

"You'll be fine, kids here are, nice." He said finally, leaving the-my room.

I stood up and looked out the window of my room, I saw people outside walking down the street, three boys and two girls. They were…beautiful simply the only word to describe them at that time. I was speechless. Their pale skin, and piercing eyes, and the boys' built bodies at that.

I stared at them out my window for a while before one with curly hair looked at me and his eyes bored into my eyes before I hurried and walked away from my window.

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip. My first day here, and I've already seen the most beautiful people.


	2. Curly Head Boy

Chelsea's POV:

The next morning I awoke with a little bit of nervousness buried inside me.

I was going to go to a new school, with new high school students waiting to pounce on probably every flaw I have. The thought of it made me get a rash.

I put on some clothes, swiped some makeup on and brushed my shoulder length hair down.

"Chelsea, hurry up I have a surprise outside for your first day of school!" I heard my dad yell.

"A Surprise?" I asked myself. I wasn't too fond of surprises, wasn't really my thing.

I ran downstairs grabbing my bag on the way outside.

I stopped in my tracks seeing a boy with long hair and another man in a wheel chair & then my dad standing beside them.

"Um, Hi?" I said awkwardly tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and walking more forward.

"Here it is, your own truck" My dad said pointing to the truck beside him.

I zoned out for a minute, did he just say my own truck?

Mine? Like something I can have?

"You're serious? This is _mine?" _I asked gaping.

"Yeah, Ole' Billy over here brought it over, as a welcoming gift."

"Thanks, Billy…You shouldn't have." I said looking at the truck.

"Hey Chelsea.." I heard a male voice say behind me.

"Oh, Hi…Um.." I said searching for a name.

"Jacob, Jacob Black." Jacob said smirking.

"Jacob! Seriously that's you? I barely noticed you, you've grown." I said taking it all in.

"I'm sure my hair has as well." Jacob remarked with a laugh.

I laughed a bit then climbed into my truck.

"Keys please, I need to get to school, Jacob need a ride?"

My dad handed me the keys as I started the truck.

"Nah, I'm home schooled." Jacob said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, I was kinda hoping I'd at least know one person there.." I said disappointedly.

"You'll make plenty of friends Chelsea, now hurry before you're late." My dad said.

They all waved goodbye as I drove off.

I parked in the student parking lot and got out of my truck.

As I got out everyone started to stare, at me and my truck.

Yeah sure the truck was a little rusty, but it had character.

I started walking into the building my bag on my shoulder.

I walked into the office to get my schedule. As I walked inside I saw that beautiful male specimen who I saw yesterday, the curly head one.

My eyes widened and my mouth gaped, he went here? He turned around to walk out the door, then took a last look at me his eyes widened and he ran out.

I finally let out a breath, the one I was holding in since I saw him in there.

I shook my head quickly to remember what I was in here for.

"I'm Chelsea Anderson, I need a schedule." I said to the secretary.

"Ah, yes, here you go Chelsea, Hope you have a wonderful year here." The lady said smiling and handing me a schedule with my name printed on it.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the office, looking down at my schedule.

Suddenly I bumped into someone.

"Oomph!" I said as I fell.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard and looked up to see a guy with a camera in his hand.

"Its fine, I'm just clumsy." I said laughing it off.

"Are you Chelsea Anderson?, The new girl." He asked suddenly as I got up and picked up my bag.

"Um, Yeah why?" I asked confused as I tucked another piece of hair behind my ear.

"Well, The newspaper gang was thinking of doing a piece about you, we usually do for all the new kids." He said holding up his camera.

"Um, I'm not really a interesting person." I said awkwardly.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him again, the curly head boy staring at me. As I caught his glance he walked off.

"Maybe just a picture?" The guy asked suddenly making me turn back towards his stare.

"Um, Sure a picture is okay." I said as he lifted his camera, I smiled and he took the picture.

"Thanks, I'm Aaron by the way." He said putting his camera back in his bag.

"Nice to meet you Aaron…I got to get to class, my first day don't want to be late." I said hefting my bag back on my shoulder.

"Its fine, maybe we'll have lunch together?" He asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice, see you later Aaron."

I walked off to my first class.

I made sure it was the right room and walked inside.

I saw him again, he stared at me.

"Ah, Chelsea Anderson. Welcome to Forks. Take a seat by Nicholas over there." The teacher said pointing to the stool beside the curly head boy, who I now found out's name was _Nicholas._


End file.
